Skin
by Elora de Cluriclaun
Summary: Sirius e Remus não estão mais juntos, mas quando algo ruim acontece...


**Só pra avisar: **Contém Slash (óbvio) e NC17

* * *

**Skin**

**~o~  
**

_"Throw yourself from skin to skin,_

_and still it doesn't dull the pain._

_Vanish like a lipstick trace,_

_it always blows me away._

_Every cloud is grey,_

_with dreams of yesterday." _

_(Placebo - Come Home)_

**~o~**

Eles não estavam mais juntos. Remus não o queria mais, foi o que lhe dissera, mas não iria rejeitá-lo agora, não num momento como aquele. Era baixo, ele sabia. Era errado, ele também sabia, mas isso não o impediu de continuar, nunca impedia, ele era egoísta, ninguém se cansava de repetir, então ele não parou.

Mal entraram pela porta, segurou-o pelos ombros, empurrou-o contra a parede da sala e beijou-lhe a boca com uma voracidade quase feroz. O lobisomem olhou-o surpreso, os olhos castanhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas que derramara por ele, pelo seu pesar.

"_Ah, meu doce Moony, eu nunca mereci o seu amor!" _ _pensa enquanto enterra o rosto na curva de seu pescoço evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, tinha medo que o outro visse quem ele realmente era. Sentiu seus olhos queimarem, um nó na garganta, respirar de repente doía, antigas lembranças ameaçando engoli-lo, ele repeliu-as com um estremecimento.

Os braços de Remus envolveram-no, oferecendo conforto, mas não era conforto que ele queria. Queria a aniquilação, o abençoado esquecimento de si mesmo que só o corpo de Remus tinha o poder de lhe proporcionar. Por isso recusou seu abraço, e com as mãos envolvendo-lhe os pulsos finos, colou-lhe os braços à parede, jogando o corpo contra o dele. Como esperado, não houve resistência.

Remus abriu as pernas para melhor acolhê-lo, a boca sedenta de Sirius machucando-lhe os lábios, invadindo-os, conquistando-os, como há muito tempo não fazia, mas ainda assim era difícil se perder, ainda assim era difícil esquecer.

Como num flash, ele via de novo as imagens que o assombravam desde o início daquela noite: a pele pálida e reluzente contrastando com a mancha de sangue no chão, o braço branco estendido, escapando por entre as vestes, e a Marca Negra ali, zombando dele numa última provocação. Apertou os olhos com força, não queria se lembrar do rosto, não suportaria se lembrar do rosto.

Ele agarrou-se a Remus com mais aflição, rasgou-lhe as roupas buscando seu calor ardente para apagar a lembrança de pele morta e fria. Mordendo-lhe a curva do pescoço com força demais, esfregava-se ao corpo dele com tanto vigor que chegava a doer-lhe.

O lobisomem deixou escapar um gemido rouco e tentou tocá-lo mais uma vez, mas Sirius não permitiu. Com um único movimento brusco rasgou-lhe as calças puxando-as de seu corpo e o empurrou contra a parede, com uma mão, ergueu-lhe uma de suas pernas e com a outra se libertou. Sem hesitação ou delicadeza, penetrou-o, forte, rápido, seco. Remus gritou e pediu para que ele fosse mais devagar, mas era inútil, ele não podia, tinha que fugir, correr para o mais longe possível do buraco em seu peito que ameaçava devorá-lo.

Por um instante ele conseguiu, então só existia aquele momento, aquela agonia gostosa que vinha com o interior latejante de Moony a lhe envolver, o calor irradiando-se por todo seu corpo. Sirius levantou-lhe as coxas, puxando-as para cima, o lobisomem envolve-lhe a cintura, abraçando-o com as pernas. Sirius entra mais fundo dentro dele, estremece, seus joelhos ameaçando falhar. Remus geme contra seu ouvido apertando-lhe a nuca com mais força a cada investida sua, suas costas esguias subindo e descendo contra a parede da sala.

Estava chegando, Sirius podia sentir a onda ameaçando alcançá-lo. Mordeu os lábios para não gritar, mas gritou mesmo assim, mais um espasmo dolorosamente agradável e a onda o atinge, intensa, aniquilante, varrendo tudo: dor, culpa, lembranças.

Enquanto o mundo recobrava seus contornos, o corpo de Sirius continuava tremendo. Tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas algo estava preso em sua garganta, impedindo o ar de passar. Abraçou-se tentando conter os espasmos doloridos que sacudiam todo seu corpo, só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando ouviu o soluço rouco escapar de sua garganta contraída. Ele ainda tentou lutar.

"Eu não quero chorar!" _ murmurou, como uma criança orgulhosa, contra o pescoço de Remus, agarrando-o até quase sufocar.

"Sirius, você tem todo o direito de chorar."

Ele não tinha mais forças, a dor era maior que ele, maior que seu ódio, que seu maldito orgulho, e por estar tão cansado, e por ser Remus quem sussurrava em seu ouvido, apertando-o contra o peito como se quisesse impedi-lo de se quebrar, ele acreditou, mesmo que não fosse verdade.

Quando Sirius acordou na manhã seguinte, enrolado num cobertor sobre o tapete da sala, sentia uma tristeza mais branda, não aquela dor pungente e desesperada da noite anterior. Ouviu vozes mas demorou um tempo para distinguir o que diziam.

"Eu não imaginava que ele se importava tanto com o irmão." _ Remus estava em frente à lareira, parecia realmente surpreso.

Sirius reconheceu a voz de James quando este respondeu:

"Você sabe como ele é, é o que eu sempre digo..." _ fez uma pausa relutante _ " Desculpa, eu disse que não ia mais me meter nessa história. Você deve saber o que faz, sempre foi o mais sensato."

Ele viu os ombros de Remus se curvar como se estivesse rindo, mas sua voz soou triste quando respondeu:

"Na verdade, acho é você James."

James riu incrédulo, depois ficou sério.

"Se ele precisar você me chama?"

"Claro."

Remus ficou olhando para a lareira mesmo depois de James se despedir e seu rosto desaparecer das chamas, depois de um tempo voltou-se para Sirius e só então percebeu que ele estava acordado.

"Está melhor agora?" _ perguntou chegando mais perto.

Sirius assentiu estendendo a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas desistiu no meio do gesto ao perceber a tensão que percorreu todo corpo do amigo.

"Desculpa" _ os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de um logo silêncio em que evitaram um olhar nos olhos do outro, Sirius pediu quase sem voz:

"Você fica?"

Remus olhou-o meio sem jeito.

"Só por hoje." _ Sirius acrescentou para que o outro soubesse que entendia: ele não voltara atrás em sua decisão.

O lobisomem não disse nada, apenas suspirou e sorrindo daquele seu jeito triste e cansado, puxou Sirius para se deitar em seu colo, fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos.

* * *

**N/A:** esta fic foi escrita para Dana Norram como presente de amigo oculto da seção Sirem do 6 Vassouras e preciso dizer que foi duro escrever uma fic inteira sem nenhuma piadinha, eu praticamente vou contra minha natureza quando não escrevo comédia, então espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim. ^^


End file.
